Flat sheets of corrugated paperboard, typically referred to as blanks, have been used for many years as the starting material to form containers. Corrugated paperboard generally refers to a multi-layer sheet material comprised of two sheets of liner bonded to a central corrugated layer of medium. Given a basic size requirement specified by the customer, industry standards, and the preference for low cost, paperboard container manufacturers strive to provide structural stacking strength with a minimal amount of corrugated paperboard. A typical well-known container is a single-piece tray design having a bottom wall, two side walls and two end walls each hinged to the bottom wall. Typically, a single piece of corrugated paperboard will be cut and scored to form a flat blank that will then be erected into this container.
In displaying goods, particularly in a retail setting, it is desirable to have a container that is easy to pack, sturdy, aesthetically pleasing, and allows for efficient material distribution. For example, it is beneficial to have a container that allows a customer at a retail site to easily reach into the container and remove products for purchase. In such an application, it is desirable to have a printed area on the container that advertises or identifies the product. It is also beneficial to provide a container that accepts a product in a typical open stock container packaging, thus allowing the product manufacturer the flexibility of using a display container without the need to have a specifically designed packaging container for the product.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a display container for the display of goods that can be easily manufactured on standard manufacturing and erecting equipment, and which further provides for easy alteration for display at retail and for convenient consumer access to the container contents. It would be further desirable to allow for the easy insertion of a typical open stock product container into the display container.